Liar Liar
by OrangeGirlExplosion
Summary: Seto Kaiba is relatively famous, but he meets a girl that doesn't know him. He starts to like her so he lies to keep his publicity from getting in the way of their relationship. But just how long can he keep it up or will she find out?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. But I do own Jesse and I suppose Aleron.  
  
  
  
It was a rainy day in Domino city. The sky made it's own music of thunder bass, lightning guitar and rain coming in backup. The sky was the color of smoke that wafted from the orange butt of a cigarette. The droplets of water cascaded down to earth like tears from heaven.  
  
On the streets people were moving as fast as they could to get out of the rain and to their homes or jobs. A man in a brown suit with a suitcase hurried down the street to catch a cab towards the law firm 3 blocks over. A woman in a blue dress tugged her child along under a red umbrella.  
  
One male in particular was not in any hurry to get anywhere. The smaller male next to him was though. He pulled the larger male by the hand towards the bookstore/café in the outlet mall.  
  
" Are you sure I said Thursday?" The larger male said.  
  
" Setooooo!! You promised! You promised! You promised!!!" The smaller one said.  
  
" Alright! Alright! You win Mokuba. Let's go." He said.  
  
The two brothers entered the store with a ringing of the bells above the door. They immediately picked up the smell of coffee and cappuccinos from the café off to the side. Mokuba instantly ran over to the children's section and searched for anything pertaining to dragons and the like.  
  
Seto on the other hand had gone the other way to look through the mythology section. Not that he was looking for anything on the subject, but he liked to read about knights, dragons, magic and such things. Besides he had finished the book he was reading through class.  
  
Walking through the aisles of books and novels, he caught sight of a display. It was for a new book he had heard about. The book was called 'Les Chevaliers Du Carreour'. Which meant 'Knights of the Crossroads'. He considered looking at the book, but he decided against it and went to look on down the row.  
  
He took no notice of the people next to him as he browsed through the section. There were two males making fun of a smaller kid with glasses. Obviously they had a low I.Q. There was also a girl there behind him. She was humming something as she browsed.  
  
He still couldn't find anything to peak his interest. Some were too long, some were too short. Others lacked plot, and a few were too complicated for even him. Then there were those that were just way off. He sighed absentmindedly as he gave up on this store for anything he could significance in.  
  
" 'Scuse mae?"  
  
He turned slightly. It was the girl that had been behind him. She was right next to him. It took him a minute to understand what she had said to him.  
  
" Yes?" He said; a little more coldly than he intended.  
  
" If yer lookin' fo' somethin' ta read that's good, then Ah'd try this one." She said handing him a book.  
  
" Uh, thanks." He said taking it.  
  
" No prob." She said walking off without giving him a second look.  
  
As the girl was walking away, something clicked in Seto's mind. This person didn't know him. That and the fact that she had just given him a book that he would never read. For one it was a cheesy romance novel set in ancient Egypt, and for two he hated cheesy romance. That girl that hung with Yugi, Tie? Tina? Whatever her name was, she read that crap all the time.  
  
But more importantly, she didn't recognize him. His picture was all over magazines in the racks and she didn't know him. His ego couldn't take it. She didn't know who he was. But another part of him thought it might be fun to just have a normal conversation with someone who wasn't aware of his hype.  
  
" Why not," He shrugged," I've got nothing better to do until Mokuba's finished."  
  
******************  
  
Seto casually looked around for the female that didn't recognize him. He tried to bear in mind what she looked like.  
  
She had on a red skirt that went down to her knees. And she wore brown boots like Tea's (That's her name!). A black T-shirt that looked to be a size too big with 'Public Hazard' covered her torso. And she had a black, leather backpack purse on her shoulder.  
  
Her hair was as black as Mokuba's and a lot straighter. Her eyes were the color that changed from green to a light purple depending on the light. He remembered he had a client once with eyes like that. And her skin was a color that reminded him of brown sugar.  
  
Now that he remembered what she looked like, he needed to find someone that fit her description. He soon found said female in the café reading one of his hated cheesy romance novels. Making sure there were no other females around that would hound him like obsessed fangirls (OGE: Wonder who he's thinking about? ^_^), he made his way over; coming up with a reason for doing so as he went.  
  
" Suminasen?" He said standing in front of her table.  
  
She looked up at him with pink in her cheeks and an embarrassed look on her face.  
  
" Sorrah. Ah'm not down wit dis Japanese thang yet. Ah jist moved heah if ya can undastan' mae." She said rubbing the back of her neck.  
  
He should have known not to speak in Japanese. Her accent suggested she wasn't of Japanese origin. She must have been American and from her accent, the Southern part. At least she didn't perpetrate she knew what he was saying. He had some fun with some of those fangirls that agreed with everything he said.  
  
" S'okay. You don't sound Japanese." He said.  
  
" Ah'm an American. A Texan actually." She said.  
  
" Can I sit down?" He asked.  
  
" Oh! Sure, go ahead!" She said getting up to move her backpack purse.  
  
" I'll get it." He said reaching for it.  
  
Both of them reached for the purse and their hands brushed against one another. The American girl blushed and apologized; then moved her purse to allow him to sit down.  
  
" You really don't recognize me do you?" He asked.  
  
She was quiet for a minute; thinking about his question. Then she placed a finger between the pages she was reading and answered.  
  
" No, cain't say dat Ah do. Should Ah?" She asked.  
  
" .Uh, no, I'm not famous or anything." He said shrugging.  
  
~You big, fat liar~ His conscious chided.  
  
~Hush, I'm not lying. I'm just stretching the truth. If she knew who I was, this regular conversation would fly right out the window. Besides, this isn't like I'm gonna date her or anything~ Seto reasoned with himself.  
  
" So whot's yer name? Wherre ya from?" She asked.  
  
" Uh." He trailed.  
  
Seto didn't really want to tell her his real name. He was enjoying this. Even if he was being to a degree ignored while she was reading. She was treating him like a human being instead of a human charge card. Maybe he should stretch the truth a little more just to keep this up.  
  
He glanced behind her and spied a display for a new book. There was a cardboard copy of the book that had been blown up. He made out the author name in the gold calligraphy and decided it would do. He quickly racked his brain for the language it was written in.  
  
" Mes noms sont Aleron et je suis de la France." He said smoothly.  
  
At that, the girl's face lit up with a mix of fascination and interest.  
  
" Wow! Yer French?! Ya sure don' look like it!" She said excitedly.  
  
~You're lying~ His conscious warned.  
  
" Did you understand what I just said manquer?" He asked.  
  
" Not at all." She said.  
  
Seto chuckled at that. She was amusing, this girl. Maybe he'd make an effort to talk to her again.  
  
" I said my name is Aleron and I'm from France. But you figured the last part out." He said.  
  
~Still not lying~ Seto said to his conscious.  
  
" Dat's so cool. Ah always wonted ta go ta France. Neva been outside o'Texas 'cept fo' heah." She said.  
  
" What's your name chere?" He asked.  
  
" Jesse-James. But ya can jist call mae Jesse." She said.  
  
Definitely an American. He was about to continue their conversation when he scaught sight of Mokuba coming over to him. If he said his name in front of her, he'd be busted wide open and probably have cappuccino thrown in his face. So he thought quickly.  
  
" Je suis desole chere, but I've got to be going." He said.  
  
" Oh..!" She whined.  
  
He chuckled again. The girl was cute, he'd give her that much. Maybe he'd see her again. Why not? It was fun to talk to someone that didn't hit you up for money, ask to see his deck or want a date.  
  
" Can Ah see ya again?" She asked.  
  
" ..Sur, pourquoi pas? Will you be here, say Thursday?" He asked.  
  
" Wasn't plannin' on it. But Ah am nah." She said smiling seductively.  
  
Oh that smile was going to get him in so much trouble. He knew that much already. Oh well. This girl peaked his interest, curiosity and a few other things he cared not to mention. Playing Aleron was a break from the norm and he was sure he wouldn't see her long enough for her to know he was lying. What harm could he cause?  
  
" Until Thursday then." He said pressing his lips to the back of her hand.  
  
Jesse's cheek flushed and her skin tingled where his kissed was laid. She couldn't form coherent sentences so she just nodded as he got up.  
  
" Au revoir chere." He said leaving. 


	2. A Date Is Made

A/N: I know some Japanese, I am a Texan, and I have a translator to do the French for me. Suminasen means, 'excuse me' or 'sorry'.  
  
  
  
  
  
Thursday came faster than expected and it was time for Seto to make his way to the bookstore/café for his date with Jesse. He was actually looking forward to it; that in itself was irregular but he had to remember, Aleron was going to talk to her, not Seto Kaiba.  
  
The jingling of the bells above the doors shook him from his thoughts. He realized it was time for him to make the transition from Japanese to French and English. He searched the café for the American girl. He smiled when he caught sight of said American in the café again.  
  
Her clothes were different this time. She was wearing black and white striped cowboy boots instead of her brown boots she wore the past Saturday. And she didn't wear the two piece ensemble she had on that day either, she was wearing a red dress that went down to about the knees, but her legs were crossed so he wasn't so sure. Her completely straight black hair was in a ponytail and under a black leather cowboy hat.  
  
Actually, he didn't know that that was she until she flipped her hair at the gust of wind he let in. She looked up at him and smiled.  
  
" Bon jour Aleron!" She said.  
  
He smirked and walked over.  
  
" Bon jour chere." He said sitting down.  
  
" Ah've been waitin' fo' ya. Wherre ya been?" She asked.  
  
" Working hard. My job is my life." He said.  
  
" Wherre ya work at?" She asked.  
  
" KaibaCorp." He said without thinking.  
  
" Sounds important and Ah think Ah heard it before. Whot do ya do?" She asked.  
  
" Um...I." He trailed.  
  
There was a problem. He couldn't just say, " I'm the president of KaibaCorp. Guess that makes me Seto Kaiba, huh? And that would make me a liar!" That would get him in trouble. She would pour that hot coffee in his pants. And he liked these pants. So he would lie again. Not like they would keep this up right?  
  
" Aleron?" Jesse said slightly concerned.  
  
" Oh, desole. What were you saying chere?" He asked giving her a warm smile.  
  
Seto watched her melt at that. Her cheeks lit up like the tree in Rockefeller Center. He was always told he had an amazing smile. Once he was walking by and told some schoolgirls good morning and smiled; they were squealing for at least 3 blocks. He still had it.  
  
" Um.Oh yea! Whot do ya do at KaibaCorp. was it?" Jesse said.  
  
" Ne ce pas est important. Do not worry about it." He said waving it off.  
  
" C'mon. Tell mae. Please?" She pleaded.  
  
Kuso. She was pouting. Usually he was immune to pouts, excluding Mokuba's. But her's was too much. He couldn't take it. Her lip was wobbling, her eyes were watery and it was all focused on him.  
  
" Unorthodox move. How can I say no when you look at me like that chere?" He asked; admitting defeat.  
  
" Dat's tha general idea Aleron." She said winking.  
  
" I am the administrative assistant to the CEO." He said.  
  
" So in otha words, yer a secretary?" She said.  
  
" I hate being called the S-word. Administrative assistant." He said.  
  
" Whoteva! Aren't ya kinda young fo' that?" She asked.  
  
" Non chere. Aren't you kinda young for being out alone?" He asked.  
  
" Hmp. Ah'm old enough ta know betta, but young enough ta do it anyway." Jesse said giving a victory sign.  
  
" You're strange." He said laughing.  
  
" Strange is a synonym for weird and wonderful." She said boldly.  
  
" It is?" He asked arching an eyebrow.  
  
" It is when it applies ta mae." She said smiling.  
  
" Such a beautiful smile and a humble personality." He teased.  
  
" Shut up!" She cried kicking him under the table.  
  
" Accord! Accord! I give up!" He said holding his shin.  
  
Jesse shot him a playful glare. This must be what Yugi and his yahoo friends do all day. While it was fun, he was in no hurry to join Tea's little friendship cult. She was crazy. You even mention the word friendship and off she goes on one of her rants. New students are warned about her. When they see her coming, they rollout quick, fast and in a hurry.  
  
" 'Ey Aleron." Jesse said.  
  
" Oui?" Seto said looking at her.  
  
" Tell mae somethin' in French." She said smiling.  
  
" You're cheating chere. You know I love your smile." He said.  
  
There went her cheeks again. As red as the eyes of the Red Eyes Black Dragon. He should flirt more often, it was amusing to watch a girl's cheeks flush and see her try to hide it. He was enjoying this.  
  
" Alright. J'aime la conversation a et moi voulons vous voir encore." Seto said.  
  
" Whot does dat mean?" Jesse asked.  
  
" It means I love talking to you and I want to see you again." He said.  
  
She smiled.  
  
" Are ya askin' mae out?" She asked still smiling.  
  
" Depends chere. Are you saying yes?" He countered.  
  
She looked thoughtful for a minute. He knew what she was doing. She was making him wait. Purposely dangling her answer over his head. And to make matters worse, his body was betraying him. His heart was racing, his hands were starting to sweat, he became very self-conscious and he found it very hard to think of anything to say. Except that he hated hormones. He quickly ran his hand through his hair to try and stop the sweat.  
  
" Well, Ah've got nothin' betta ta do. Whot did ya have in mind Aleron?" Jesse asked.  
  
" What do you say to a movie chere?" Seto asked.  
  
" So long as it ain't a chick flick, teeny-bopper or war-related." She said.  
  
" As far as I can tell, 'The Fast and the Furious' doesn't have any of that in it." He said.  
  
" 'Tha Fast an' tha Furious'?! Are ya kiddin' mae?! Who do Ah have ta kill?" She asked.  
  
" No one chere. I can pick you up here around 12pm. Saturday. Sound good, non?" He said.  
  
" Sounds good ta mae. Ah gotta git goin'. Ma boss'll jump on ma back if Ah'm late and Ah cost him money." She said standing up and stretching.  
  
" What do you do?" He asked; his eyes watching her body.  
  
" Ah work at tha Sunset ranch jist off tha highway. Ah give horse-riddin' lessons an' Ah tend ta tha horses." She said putting her hands down.  
  
" Sounds smelly." He said crinkling his nose.  
  
" Ya git used ta it. Ah grew up around horses. It is easier fo' some than othas," She said shrugging," Ya should come visit mae."  
  
" Maybe I will chere." He said smiling.  
  
" Good. Guess Ah'll see ya Sataday." She said.  
  
However, before she left, she leaned over and gave Seto a small kiss on his cheek. It was nothing special, but his cheeks turned brighter than a 100wat. Bulb. Jesse shot him the same smile he dubbed 'trouble-maker'.  
  
" Later secretary." She said walking off. 


	3. Intrusion

It was Friday. To everyone else, it was a regular day before the weekend. It was slightly overcast, but not bad. Guys and girls crowded out of Domino High as the bell was ringing. Everyone had some kind of paper to write over the weekend. The teachers seemed to try and ruin their weekend with work. They must have known 'The Fast and the Furious' was coming to Japan.  
  
Fortunately, none of this seemed to register in Seto Kaiba's mind. He had spent 3 hours talking on the phone last night to Jesse. He had his computer find her number and he made sure to block anything like a caller ID. 3 hours talking about nothing at all. Things like their favorite candy, favorite seasons, favorite sports and favorite singers. With little prodding and begging, she managed to get him to sing a little of 'Beautiful Alone' to her. Not that he minded. He thought he had a great voice and if he didn't he would have gotten lessons.  
  
He was looking forward to the date he had on Saturday. He wouldn't mind seeing this American girl more often. She was a nice break from the normal girls he met. All those clients daughters and sisters and mothers and the girls at school that followed him around. This gaijin was fun to hang around with.  
  
As he walked into his mansion, he began to wonder what he was going to do about his appearance. The theater was dark, so he'd just wear shades in there. But getting in there was another chore. He didn't know what to do about that.  
  
The people in the lobby of the theater would probably recognize him. So meant he had to make some changes about his appearance. Not exactly sure what to do to change the way he wanted to look, he went to pick up the telephone and dial a number.  
  
" Moshi-moshi?" A female voice answered.  
  
" You're learning." He said smiling.  
  
" 'Ey Aleron! Whot's up?" Jesse said.  
  
" I've got a problem." He said.  
  
" Problem? Do tell." She said.  
  
" I've got to take out an American Bishojo-"  
  
" Whot's 'bishowjoaw'?" She cut in.  
  
"-it's 'bishojo' and it's Beautiful girl, chere. But I don't know wha to wear. I haven't had a lot of time to date to tell you the truth." He said rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
" Neither 'ave Ah. Wear whot ya feel comfortable in Aleron. Whoteva makes ya happy hun." She said.  
  
" You're a lifesaver chere. Merci." He said.  
  
" Hey, it's whot Ah do." She said smugly.  
  
" Where do you live Jesse?" He asked.  
  
" Ah live in American harlem." She said.  
  
" That's a rough neighborhood chere. Why don't you live somewhere else?" He asked.  
  
" Ah can't live anywherre else. It's home ta me. Ah live in the Red Ribbon Fields; Number 49." She said.  
  
" I miss you already." He said.  
  
" Yer sweet. But since ya miss me so much, why don't ya tell mae about yer day? Would that help?" She asked.  
  
" You sure you want that? My day sucks." He said scratching his head.  
  
" No worries Aleron. If ya can't tell yer favorite convo partner, who can ya tell?" She said.  
  
" Alright, it started out normally, but then everyday does..."  
  
****************  
  
Last night had been fun. Once again, Seto and Jesse had been talking until the sun came up. He didn't recall talking to Yugi and his crew that much. But he loved talking to Jesse. She was an interesting person.  
  
Now he was standing in front of the apartment in which Jesse lived. He was dressed in some black parachute pants and a gray muscle shirt. A silver chain was around his neck and he wore some shades. He didn't want to be noticed and she did tell him to dress like he wanted.  
  
" Let's see... it was number 49 I think." He mused to himself; searching the panel for the right number.  
  
He pressed the button and waited for Jesse's reply. He leaned against the doorway and lit a cigarette. Admittedly, it was a bad habit, but he picked it up when he was stressing over things.  
  
" Aleron?" Jesse's voice came through the intercom.  
  
" Bonjour chere." He said.  
  
" Ah'm comin'. Just give me a minute." She said.  
  
" Take your time." He said.  
  
He didn't wait long until Jesse came out. She opened the wood door, then the screen door. She was in a baby-blue tee and a black skirt. Her shoes were the same black and white cowboy boots. And she was still wearing her black cowgirl hat.  
  
" Whoa!" She cried; waving away the smoke.  
  
" Desole chere. You don't like smoke?" He asked, putting it out.  
  
" Ah'm allergic ta it. Ah can't stand tha smell." She said.  
  
" Alright. I just won't smoke around you. It's a bad habit anyway." He said.  
  
" Are you ready?" She asked.  
  
" Oui. Let's go." He said.  
  
*******************  
  
Seto had been careful not to come in the limo but in one of his other cars. He just hoped Jesse wasn't a car fanatic and knew about them. She didn't say anything the whole way there, so he guessed not.  
  
As they arrived at the movie theater, Seto began to feel very crowded. There were so many people there. Some with cameras to see all the stars that would come to the premier. He could only hope his disguise worked and he wasn't recognized.  
  
Jesse on the other hand was completely loose about the situation. She wanted to see the stars, but Seto promised her he'd get her any of their autographs later just to keep her going into the crowd.  
  
They made their way in before all the fanatics and some of the stars got in. Seto just flashed his ID and easily got through. Jesse had no idea how he could afford the tickets or how he could get in before the stars but he did. He was thankful she didn't ask.  
  
As they were watching the movie, Seto's cell phone rang. He didn't want to risk bowing his carefully crafted cover, so he promised Jesse he'd be back and went to the lobby to answer his phone.  
  
" What?!" He snapped.  
  
" Kaiba-san?" A nameless worker said nervously.  
  
" Make it quick or it's your job." He said.  
  
" Umm.. You had a meeting today sir. Your client is here waiting." He said.  
  
" That 'Myers' guy?" He asked.  
  
" Yes sir." He said.  
  
" Then tell him to sod off, I never liked him and he's a leech. Don't call me anymore tonight, got that?" He said.  
  
" Yes sir. Goodbye sir." He said.  
  
***************  
  
Seto shut his cell phone and walked back towards the theater. He had enjoyed this night so far and no business was going to bug him and no sniveling underling was going to get in his way either.  
  
But when he walked in and went to look for Jesse. Something else got into his way. Someone he didn't can't on. Someone he was beginning to hate more and more as he watched him converse with his date. Someone named:  
  
" Joey." 


	4. Enter Joey

Seto growled in his throat angrily at the American boy. He was invading his rendezvous and talking to his date. He ducked behind the curtains and watched from there. Joey was talking to Jesse and laughing with her as if he were her friend. He squeezed his cell phone so hard it broke in his hand. Not that he noticed he crushed it.  
  
" I've got half a mind to go over there and beat him into submission. Stupid mutt. I'll have him beaten like a piñata and hang him in the alley." He muttered.  
  
He started to walk over there, and then he realized something. He couldn't go over there like that and beat Joey into a bloody pile. He would scream out his name and then he'd be stormed by people and loose Jesse in the process. Though eventually, he planned to break it off with the Texan, but he didn't want to now.  
  
He was left with no choice than to wait for the stupid Brooklyninan to leave. But he glared daggers at him the whole time. He had to make sure that he made him pay for it come Monday or the next time he saw him without Jesse around. He was going to compensate for his busted date.  
  
****************  
  
" Wow, so you're American? I neva dought I'd find another American here. How did you get in?"  
  
Joey was having a great time talking to his new friend. He didn't know she could speak English until someone bumped into her seat and she started yelling at him or her. That's when he went over and took the empty seat.  
  
" Yep. Ah'm a Texan. Yer an American too ain'tcha?" She asked.  
  
" Yea. I moved here with my dad. I'm from New York." He said proudly.  
  
" Yer accent gives it away." She said.  
  
" How'd ya get here with all tha stars an' stuff?" He asked.  
  
" Ma date got mae in. He jist took ma arm and we came and sat whereva he wanted." She said.  
  
" What's yer name?" He asked.  
  
" Jesse-James. But ya can jist call mae Jesse." She said.  
  
" I'm Joey. Where's ya date?" He asked.  
  
" Aleron? Ah don't know. He went to answer his cell phone. Said it was something like business. Ah told him that he should leave his work at KaibaCorp. And enjoy himself at home." She said.  
  
" KaibaCorp. huh? Well, I imagine that it's probably hard. Kaiba's a slave driver. Oops! I didn't mean that in the racial sense! I mean I'm not calling him an actual slave driver or anything! I mean not that I think slaves are a good thing! Because I don't! What I mean to say is-"  
  
" Joey! Joey! Calm down! It's alright! You said nothing wrong!" Jesse said laughing to herself.  
  
" Whew. Thanks. I couldn't think to say anything else." He said rubbing his neck.  
  
Jesse smiled and grabbed her Whoppers.  
  
" Some chocolate to go with your foot?" She offered.  
  
" Hey!" He cried.  
  
" *Laughs* Ah'm sorry. Ah couldn't help it." She said.  
  
Joey rubbed the back of his neck and started laughing with her. This was fun. He enjoyed talking to his friends, Yugi, Tristan and Tea, but he was still an American. And though he didn't like to admit it, but he missed the company of another red, white and blue blood.  
  
" This movie is great. Too bad Aleron's missin' it." Jesse said sipping on her soda.  
  
" Ya want me ta go look for'im? I wouldn't mind." He said slightly nervous.  
  
" Would you?! That'd be great. Thank you Joey." She said.  
  
" Hey, no problem. Anything for my fellow American." He said winking.  
  
Joey got up from his seat and went towards the aisle. He looked back at Jesse. She gave him a wave. He smiled and waved back. Then he walked up the ramp with this huge grin on his face.  
  
******************  
  
Joey still had his grin on his face as he walked towards the bathroom. This Aleron person was probably trying to look his best to impress the American girl. Well, Joey was going to have to tell him to shove off and get another girl. He was beginning to like Jesse and this Aleron guy was going to get in the way.  
  
However, as soon as he walked into the bathroom, he was pushed up against the wall. Someone was holding him there by his collar.  
  
" Hey what's da big idea?!" He protested.  
  
" You listen to me you brainless basset hound, you leave Jesse alone and I'll let you live!"  
  
" Wha? Brainless basset hound? Kaiba?!" He said.  
  
" That's right 'Kaiba'!" He said imitating Joey's tone while taking off his shades.  
  
" Why are ya dressed like that? And what's it to you about Jesse?" He snapped.  
  
" Never you mind. Just do what I say and I'll let you walk out of her on your own." He said.  
  
" Shut up Kaiba! Where's dis Aleron guy?! I've got ta find him ta tell him that Jesse's wit me now." He said.  
  
" You found him. Now beat it mutt!" He said.  
  
" Wha? You're Aleron? I don't understand." He said looking confused.  
  
Kaiba shook his head and dropped Joey. He shouldn't risk telling him, he had a big mouth and he might blab to Jesse about who he was. So he opted to tell him nothing and let his small lupine mind try and figure it out.  
  
" That's not surprising. I bet you don't understand a lot of things." He said straightning his shirt.  
  
" Hey! Wait a minute! You're lying ta her!" Joey shouted standing up and pointing.  
  
" Sh! You wanna get thrown out?!" He snapped covering Joey's mouth.  
  
" Why are ya lying ta sweet girl like Jesse?" He asked.  
  
" First of all, you don't know if she's sweet, you've only known her for 20 minutes. Second, that's my problem, not yours. Third, leave her alone!" He said.  
  
" You're going ta have ta tell her da truth sometime. When are ya gonna do it?" He asked.  
  
" Will you mind your UGLY business?!" He snapped.  
  
Joey looked offended for a minute. Then he got a huge grin on his face. Kaiba wanted this to be a secret. He could get a lot of good things from this if he played his cards right. He started to chuckle to himself.  
  
" What's so funny? You find a doggy treat in your pocket?" Seto snapped.  
  
" You must really not want Jesse to know who you are to be so defensive. Enough to do your ole pal Joey some favors?" He suggested slinging his arm around his shoulders.  
  
" I knew this was coming. What do you want?" He asked.  
  
" No more dog jokes. And you are my new best friend as far as school goes. And I want ya ta do my paper for me. Let's see..I want a new CD player, a new set of Nike's, some-"  
  
" Squash all that Joey. Would you be happy if I just asked nicely?" He asked.  
  
" Beg. On your knees, like a dog." Joey said.  
  
" Okay." He said shrugging.  
  
Seto got down on his knees. Then he reached up and grabbed Joey by his ear. He pulled him down to his position on the floor until Joey started to cry out in pain.  
  
" Please?" Seto said smiling.  
  
" Alright! Alright! Just let me go! Yer gonna rip it off! Let go!" He cried.  
  
Seto smirked. He held on for a minute, and then let Joey go. Joey stood up and rubbed his ear. He should really be more careful about what he said around Kaiba as far as threats.  
  
" You don't take defeat well do you Kaiba?" He asked.  
  
" Shut your trap and get going. Jesse's going to come looking for both of us soon. And it's Aleron. Not Kaiba." He said putting his shades back on.  
  
****************  
  
Jesse sat alone in the theater waiting on both guys. She was getting quite irritated at Aleron for just abandoning her. She sat with her arms crossed and her legs crossed as well. She looked very upset.  
  
" First Aleron, nah Joey. Ah so hate men." She muttered to herself.  
  
Said males were walking down the aisle towards her seat. Seto sat on one side of her and Joey sat on the other. She would not speak to either one of them. They could tell she was mad.  
  
" Sorry we took so long Jess. I had ta find dis guy." Joey said.  
  
" Do you mind? Ah'm watchin' tha movie." She said; not taking her eyes from the screen.  
  
" Don't be like that chere." Seto said; switching to French accent again.  
  
" Don't you 'chere' mae Aleron! Ya deserted mae fo' most of tha movie! Ah had ta send someone ta go git ya!" She said.  
  
" Sh!!" Other people hissed.  
  
" Oh shut up!" She snapped.  
  
" Desole chere. It was an important call." Seto said.  
  
" Yea. That Kaiba is a tyrant." Joey said.  
  
Seto shot Joey a warning glare. He just smiled. He was going to have fun with this. A lot of fun.  
  
" I mean the way he just barks out orders and yells all the time. The guy's a complete jerk." He said.  
  
Seto was burning a hole through Joey. He was going to hurt him really soon. And if he didn't shut his mouth, he was going to break his jaw. He decided it was time to for another talk.  
  
" Monsieur Joey, a word." He said.  
  
" Yeah sure Frenchie." Joey said smiling.  
  
Seto waited until Joey was out of Jesse's line of sight. She was still angry and 'humf'ed when they walked off. He had his arm around his shoulder while they were walking away. But he put him in a headlock once he was outside.  
  
" The word is stupid! You're getting on my nerves and I swear I will fix you myself if you don't get off my case! Is all that clear?!" He said.  
  
" Transparent." Joey choked out.  
  
" Good." He said dropping him.  
  
********************  
  
Jesse was in the lobby as the people piled out of the movie theater. She was so angry at Aleron and Joey that she was not going to speak to them again. She was just going to ignore both males for the rest of theirs lives.  
  
" This is jist great. Whot a perfect date." She muttered to herself as she walked towards the door.  
  
" Jesse!"  
  
She knew that voice. That was Aleron. And Joey was probably with him. She glared hard at their reflection in the windows and crossed her arms; not turning around to face them.  
  
" Where are'ya goin'?" Joey asked.  
  
She didn't answer.  
  
" C'mon chere. I know this wasn't the best date you've ever had, but I'll make it up to you." She heard Aleron say.  
  
" Ya can't stay mad at us forever." Joey said.  
  
" You have to forgive us sometime chere." He said.  
  
Jesse glanced at their reflection in the window. They were both pouting. It was so cute. She felt her anger melting away at the two males. It wasn't possible to just stay mad when they were looking at you like that.  
  
" Please?" Joey added.  
  
" Oh.. Aight." She said dropping her arms.  
  
" Alright!" Joey cried pumping his fist in the air.  
  
" Vous etes beau chere. You won't regret it." Aleron said.  
  
" See that Ah don't. C'mon, let's go befo' Ah change ma mind about forgivin' ya." She said takin hold of his arm.  
  
" Hey!" Joey cried in protest.  
  
" Later Monsieur Joey." He said allowing himself to be pulled away by the American gil.  
  
*****************  
  
Joey was left with his thoughts as he walked home. It wasn't fair. Someone he could finally relate to and she was off limits to Kaiba. Scratch that, "Aleron".  
  
Angrily, he kicked a stone. This wasn't fair, he thought to himself again. Kaiba had everything he wanted, but still had to have Jesse too. Admittedly, he did see her first, but he couldn't help whom he hit it off with.  
  
" Crappy Kaiba and his bishonen ways. He doesn't even appreciate her! She'll be heartbroken when he tells her da truth. Well Jesse's my friend too and I ain't gonna letcha do it Kaiba!" 


	5. Lies, Lies, Lies

A/N: Hey Yoda! Off my case you will get!! I know Texans don't all talk like that. And to answer your question, I do know a lot of Texans. Seeing as how I AM A TEXAN. How many times do I have to say that?! It's in the ch.2 author note! I told someone else and I'll tell you, Jesse's speech is based off my speech. Now don't you feel stupid? No, I shouldn't say feel b/c you pretty much are.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jesse and Seto were walking back to Jesse's home from where he parked up the street. The walk had been short, but pleasant. She had been listening to his tales of France and Paris. He told her of the lights and the music and the food and the Eiffel Tower. She listened attentively to everything. She wanted to know about his homeland.  
  
" And it's so beautiful at night. All the lights and the view over the water and the places to see and dance. You'd love it chere." He said.  
  
" Wow. Sounds amazing. Ah'd love ta go there." She said dreamily.  
  
" Why don't you go?" He asked.  
  
" Are ya kidding? We don't have tha money ta git out of tha ghettos." She said sadly.  
  
" Who is we?" He asked.  
  
" Mae and ma dad. He's out most of tha time. But don't git mae wrong, he's a great dad. He's there when Ah need him although we still don't have tha money ta do anythang like go ta France. Nevathaless we git by fahne." She said.  
  
" Sounds hard." He said.  
  
" Nah. It's not as bad as it sounds. We don't live in a roach infested apartment or anythang. We're not poor. We jist ain't got money ta spend on thangs like that." She said a little more upbeat.  
  
" Things'll get better chere." He said putting his arm around her giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze.  
  
She shot him a small smile. She needed to hear something like that. He could tell by her tone, even though she tried to hide it, that she was down about her financial status. He forgot what it was like to be in middle- class. Wasn't always easy, but it wasn't always hard.  
  
" This is it." Jesse said; reaching her screen door.  
  
" I said I was going to make this date up to you chere. And I plan to." Seto said.  
  
" Where to?" She asked leaning in the doorway.  
  
" Can you dance?" He asked.  
  
" O'Course Ah can!" She said.  
  
" That's where we're going, say Wednesday?" He said.  
  
" Ma schedule's clear. It's a date. Ah gotta git inside, but Ah'll see ya later." She said.  
  
She stepped down off the doorway and stood in front of him. Shyly, she leaned up and kissed him. It was a quick one, as if she was getting over her awkwardness of kissing. Then she leaned up again for a slower, more passionate kiss. Unfortunately for Seto, she pulled away before it got anyway near where he wanted.  
  
" Goodnight Aleron." She said walking up to the door.  
  
" 'Night chere." He said.  
  
She opened the screen door and the wooden door. Looking back, she gave a shy wave. He waved back. Then she closed the door.  
  
Seto started to walk away. Then he looked up at the apartment building Jesse just entered. He pumped his fist in the air and moon walked to his car. Normally, he'd never do such a thing, but normally, he didn't get a kiss from a girl that was actually attracted to his personality, not his money.  
  
As he started his car, he didn't think to remember that as much as he was enjoying time with Jesse, he was still lying to her. She still had no idea who he really was. She didn't know what he really did and she didn't know what he really was like. She only knew the façade that he had fabricated. While Seto Kaiba was falling in love with Jesse-James, she was falling in love with Aleron, not him.  
  
Of course, he didn't think he was in love. He was just fond of the girl's presence and her uniqueness. He was still going to break everything off and tell her the truth. Just not right now. He was still having fun.  
  
And having fun couldn't hurt right?  
  
*****************  
  
Monday came quickly for Seto Kaiba. He slept all Sunday morning and afternoon because Mokuba was at a friend of his. And he only got up at 9 p.m. because of a meeting at a restaurant.  
  
After that, he had another long convo with Jesse. He didn't know why he did that for the second time. He didn't tell the school guidance counselor things he told her. Things like his least favorite food and his fondest memories as a child; however few and far between they were.  
  
Then there was the presence of Joey. He had gotten in the way of his date and tried to blackmail him. He took care of it, but he was still angry with him. Plus the fact that he still knew who he was.  
  
Glaring at the American youth over his novel, he decided not to risk assault charges and simply humiliate him again at Duel Monsters. It wasn't a hard task to complete, even at Joey's increased skill level; he was still no challenge at all.  
  
*****************  
  
Joey on the other hand had only told Tristan of his encounter of the American girl. The way he was running off at the mouth about her, Tristan suspected he had other feelings towards her.  
  
" Geeze buddy, sounds like this Jesse girl has you feignin'." He said.  
  
" What?! Yer not implyin' dat I like her are ya?!" Joey said.  
  
" Looks that way to me. Doesn't seem like she's all that much to be talking about. Sounds like a normal girl." He taunted.  
  
" You wouldn't say that if ya saw her. This girl is walking chocolate. I was about ta get a taste when someone butted in." He said bitterly.  
  
" Who?" He asked.  
  
" Kaiba. Oh, excuse me 'Aleron'." He said.  
  
" I think I took the cut-off and you're still on the freeway there buddy." Tristan said.  
  
" Well, I'm not really supposed ta tell but." Joey trailed.  
  
" Oh, you know something. Spill your guts bro." He said; now suddenly interested.  
  
" If he found out he'd kill me." He said looking up at the sky.  
  
" I'll give you my chocolate pocky." He said waving the box in front of him.  
  
Joey's amber eyes followed the box as it swung in front of him. He didn't want Kaiba to kill him, but he could also have that candy if he told. And it wasn't like Tristan was a gossiper.  
  
" Weeeeeeellllllllllll, I guess it's okay." He said taking the candy.  
  
" Alright! Storytime!" Tristan said.  
  
*****************  
  
" And then they just left."  
  
Joey finished his story in the lunchroom. He had changed a few details, like Kaiba had begged him not to say anything and he even bribed him with being his eternal slave, but it was more or less the same story.  
  
" That Kaiba! He's so selfish he just does whatever to get what he wants without any regard for who he hurts in the process!" Tristan said slamming his fist on the table.  
  
" Yeah. He'll break her heart when he tells her." Joey said taking a bite of his pocky.  
  
" Look! There's the liar! I'm gonna go give him a piece of my mind!" He said standing.  
  
" Wait Tristan!" Joey called.  
  
But it was too late. His best bud was already after his worst enemy. Joey thought of what Kaiba might do to him if he found out he squealed. He didn't like the image at all. He silently hoped that Tristan would not let on that he told him.  
  
******************  
  
Seto Kaiba was enjoying his lunch at a table alone. He wasn't actually eating though; he was working on his laptop before going to lunch some other place. He was talking on the phone at the same time; trying to get Jesse for a lunch date. They still had their date, but he wanted to see her then. She was worried she wouldn't be back in good time and she was already having a hard time with being a gaijin and a female.  
  
" Ne pas être bête chere. I can get you back in plenty of time." He said.  
  
" Ah don' know. Ah'm in enough trouble as it is." She said.  
  
" Oublier de cela. Come with me anyway. You'll eat better than what they serve at these schools." He said watching a student pass by with a tray.  
  
" Why would ya say that?" She asked.  
  
" Because a side order just winked at me." He said.  
  
" *Laughs* Okay. But onlah if ya promise ta git mae back heah on time." She said.  
  
" Je promets chere." He said.  
  
" Ah'll take that as a yes. Ah go ta U. S. A. International. Ya know where that is?" She asked.  
  
" Qui pourrait le manquer? It's the one with all the red, white and blue, oui?" He said.  
  
" Oui! See ya when Ah see ya!" She said.  
  
" Au revior chere." He said.  
  
After that he closed his cell phone and his laptop to prepare to leave.  
  
" Hey Kaiba!!"  
  
He didn't know that voice. But he knew the aggressive tone it carried. He narrowed his eyes at the abrasive teen with black and brown anti- gravitational hair. One of Yugi's friends he guessed.  
  
" What do you want," He said looking him up and down," Pointer?"  
  
" Where do you get off lying to innocent girls and intending on breaking their hearts?! You cold-"  
  
" Lying to innocent girls?" He repeated in thought.  
  
Then it hit him. He looked past the tall male and looked over to the table that was across the room. He saw a tall blond whistling innocently and trying not to look conspicuous. He glared at him hard. If looks could kill, Joey would be 6 feet under.  
  
" JOEY!" He hollered. 


	6. Kiss From A Rose

A/N: Sorry I took so long. But I've been sick and make-up work is not your friend. Just thought I should warn you, there is romantic fluff at the end of this chapter. Of course, it shouldn't be called a warning since it's nothing bad. But it is fluffy!  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey winced as he heard his name. He was in trouble and he knew it. He could feel Seto Kaiba's eyes burning a hole through him. He had to be livid that he'd blab. He knew one day his mouth would get him in trouble. He just hoped Kaiba wouldn't kill him.  
  
" Uh, somebody call me?" He said turning around slightly," Dah!"  
  
As little time as it took to turn around, Kaiba had time to get up, walk over and yank him up by his coat collar.  
  
" You stupid animal! You opened your big mouth didn't you?!" He asked shaking him.  
  
" Daaaahh!! I'm sorry! He had pocky! I couldn't help myself!" Joey said.  
  
" I oughtta beat you black and blue! Who else knows?!" He asked.  
  
" Nobody Kaiba! No one at all!!" He said quickly.  
  
Kaiba dropped Joey onto the ground. Now, Joey wasn't an easily scared person. But he wasn't feeling very safe around Kaiba right now. He looked like he was ready to kill him and make good on his threat about castration.  
  
" S'your own fault Kaiba!! You're the liar not Joey!" said Tristan behind Kaiba.  
  
" You stay outta this!!" He barked; causing Tristan to fall over.  
  
" And you," He said pointing to Joey," If anyone else finds out about Jesse and me, I'll throw you off this school roof!"  
  
" Eh, no problem Kaiba-sama!!" Joey said quickly.  
  
" See that it isn't Pomeranian punk." He said narrowing his eyes at him.  
  
******************  
  
Seto Kaiba was infuriated. That stupid Joey almost ruined his entire façade. If someone told Jesse who he really was, she'd be so angry. She'd never speak to him again. She'd hate him forever and probably ruin his reputation.  
  
* Not that it matters to me or anything. It's not like I care for her or something. * He thought to himself.  
  
~ Really? You're an even bigger liar than I thought. ~ Said his conscious.  
  
* She's just someone to talk to when I'm bored. She just listens to me when I'm having a bad day or just want to converse with someone who won't agree with everything I say because they fear me. * He reasoned.  
  
~ Sounds like love to me. ~ Said the voice.  
  
* I.....She...shut up. * He finally decided on.  
  
He silenced the inner voice as he finally reached the parking lot. He didn't want to listen to his conscious. He learned to block it out, but it had learned to break through. Most of the time, it was on his side, now it went turncoat on him. He never liked his conscious anyway.  
  
" U. S. A. International." He told the driver.  
  
" Hai Kaiba-san." He said.  
  
Once the car began to move, Kaiba began to change his appearance; gelling his hair, removing his Kc belt buckle and his blue trench coat and tossing them under a seat. All the while preparing his mouth for the change from Japanese to French and English.  
  
" The things I do for amusement."  
  
*******************  
  
Sitting in the cafeteria at USA International, was Jesse-James herself. She had just gotten out from Adv. Biology when Aleron called her. She wasn't expecting him to call her so soon. He had just seen her the Friday before. Not to say that she was disappointed. He was a sweet guy and it didn't hurt that he was the total definition of bishonen.  
  
She learned the word when she was telling one of her new friends about her date. She had told her what he was like and she said he sounded like a bishonen. When asked about the word, she told her it meant 'beautiful boy'. Well, she agreed with that fit Aleron well.  
  
She also went on about some guy named Seto Kaiba. He was the owner of KaibaCorp. She remembered Aleron saying he worked right under him. Apparently, he was very cute too. She thought about Aleron whilst her friend went on and on; totally in love with this Seto Kaiba person.  
  
Now she was sitting in the quad waiting on Aleron. She still wasn't sure about the whole idea of going out for lunch, but she signed herself out. So he kept his promises, why would he lie now?  
  
" Ah hope he's on his way. Though Ah still don't think he was serious." She thought aloud.  
  
Though before she could voice any more thoughts, hands came over her eyes. She gasped at the surprise of someone sneaking up on her. It was a bit unnerving until she realized who was behind her.  
  
" Guess who." Said a smooth voice.  
  
" Ah told ya neva ta meet mae heah. Whot if Aleron saw us?" She said.  
  
Her vision returned and she turned to face said male she had been talking about. He shot her a playful glare and crossed his arms.  
  
" Very funny." He said.  
  
" Ah try." She said smiling.  
  
" S'allume. Lunch is on me." He said uncrossing his arms and taking her backpack over his own shoulder.  
  
" Ya don't 'ave ta do that. It's not heavy." She said reaching for it.  
  
He gently took hold of her hand to stop her.  
  
" Désolé chere. What kind of gentleman would I be if I let such delicate hands be marred by heavy books?" He said; then pressed his lips to the back of her hand.  
  
A heavy blush developed in Jesse's cheeks as they continued to walk to the parking lot. The brief contact sent an electric shock right through her.  
  
" This is for you chere." He said.  
  
Jesse snapped back from her daze and looked up at what he was holding out to her. It was a beautiful red rose. It had no thorns and was just the right size. Not cut too long or too short. She took it and smelled it.  
  
" Wow! It's beautiful. Thank you." She said.  
  
" You are most welcome. Do you know what the color means?" He asked.  
  
" Ah didn't know it had a meaning. Tell mae." She said taking hold of his free arm.  
  
" The meaning of a red rose is love. Be it romantic love, loving someone, or just love at first sight." He said turning to look at her.  
  
She didn't know what to expect next. But when his hand traced across her cheek and he lowered his head to hers, she got an idea. Closing her eyes a split second before his mouth claimed hers, she surrendered to his kiss.  
  
It was so much better when he was in control. Obviously, she was not a veteran kisser, but he was. His tongue gently parted her lips and explored her mouth in a hungry manner. She was startled by it and placed her hands on his arms to keep from breaking their contact. He moved slowly so she could get used to it, but she was a quick learner as he found his tongue wrestling with hers.  
  
Alas, they were on a tight schedule and not that he wouldn't want this to continue; he wanted nothing more. But the school parking lot cheapened it. So he gradually broke away; much to Jesse's dismay.  
  
" Caliente." She murmured.  
  
" Ange désolé, but I can't let you have dessert first." He said smirking.  
  
" Why not?" She asked; wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
" As tempting as you are chere. You did make me promise to get you back on time. I can't do that if you distract me." He said.  
  
Jesse pouted, but relented. Kaiba smirked to himself as he led her to the limo. This was a lot more amusement than he counted on. But it was alright. He wasn't going to marry the girl or anything. She was just something to take up his time and remind him that he was stil human. Other than his little brother that is. Although he highly doubted his little brother was sweeter than the American's lips. Actually, he doubted pure sugar was sweeter than the American's lips.  
  
" Where'dya git this limo?! It's amazing!" Jesse said; cutting into his thoughts.  
  
" Ne? Oh, the limo. It's a company car." He lied.  
  
" Ah gotta git mae a job there." She said sliding in as he held the door open for her.  
  
Kaiba hesitated at the thought of that. She'd know exactly who he was and what was going on if she did that.  
  
" 'Ey, that was a joke." She said looking at him slightly uneased.  
  
" Oh. Desole. I was thinking about something else. Slide over." He said getting in.  
  
Jesse did as she was told and slid over until she was practically in his lap. He raised an eyebrow at her current position.  
  
" You did say slide over." She said smiling seductively.  
  
" I meant the other way, but who's complaining?" He said smiling in an equally seductive manner. 


	7. Falling Deeper

A/N: Alright, I'm stuck on a decision. I need to know what the people want. I wanna know which pairing:  
  
Jesse/Joey or Jesse/Kaiba?  
  
Think carefully, you decide the fate and hearts of two boys.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jesse and Kaiba reached a fancy, French restaurant. Jesse didn't know what to think of the place; it was way out of her league. She didn't know any language other than a little Japanese, Texas English and some Spanish.  
  
She certainly wasn't dressed for it. What, in her torn blue jeans, red tie- dye shirt and faded white, muddy sneakers. She was the poster girl for an American teenager. Texan American female actually, seeing as how she still had on her black leather cowboy hat. She was feeling so self-conscious that she refused to go in.  
  
" What's wrong chere?" He asked.  
  
" Ah....Ah cain't go in there." She said looking down.  
  
" Pourquoi pas?" He asked.  
  
" Look at ma clothes and look at yers. Whot's tha diff'rence?" She asked.  
  
" I wear a uniform and you don't?" He responded.  
  
" No. You can go inta a classy place like that. Ah cain't. Ah'm not Princess Di or tha mistress of etiquette." She said.  
  
" So?" He asked shrugging.  
  
" So, Ah'm rude. Ah put ma elbows on tha table, Ah eat like an American, Ah cain't tell tha diff'rence between a salad fork and steak fork, Ah-"  
  
" Hush," He said placing his finger over her mouth," None of that matters chere. We're here now, eh?"  
  
Jesse looked down and blushed. She was still very insecure. She didn't want to seem like a total slob in front of him. She really liked him. He was sweet, charming, and totally H-O-T-T HOTT!!  
  
******************  
  
Kaiba looked at the extremely embarrassed female in front of him. Was she really all that ashamed of her eating habits to eat in front of him? He was positive that after watching Joey scarf down 27 Biggie Macs that there was no one with worse eating habits. Saiy-jins were neater than that fool.  
  
In its own way, it was very cute. She didn't want him to think so badly of her. He was positive there was nothing she could do that would disgust him. Not after some of the clients he'd had. He'd never forget that gargantuan German he had lunch with. He did all but eat his utensils. And he almost bit his hand off when he reached for a breadstick.  
  
" 'Ey chere," He said tapping her chin up to look in his eyes," If I wanted Princess Di or the mistress of etiquette, I would have gotten them. I want my American cowgirl and I want her to have a good time."  
  
" Really?" She asked; genuinely timid.  
  
" Vraiment." He said giving her a quick kiss.  
  
Jesse smiled and got the nerve to walk in with him.  
  
****************  
  
They sat next to each other at a table on the veranda. Jesse kept fidgeting and readjusting her clothes. She didn't until Kaiba started mimicking her. Both started laughing.  
  
Now that she was more relaxed, Jesse reached for her menu. But Kaiba swiftly stole it from her. And he refused to give it back to her.  
  
" Aleron! Give it back!" She said.  
  
" Non. I will not." He said.  
  
" Ya don't want mae ta crawl across this table and take it Aleron." She said.  
  
" Quite honestly, I'd love to see you crawl through anything." He said.  
  
" Hentai." She said blushing.  
  
" Who taught you that?" He asked.  
  
" Ah hear it all tha time in class. Ya should see those American boys get jujitsu'ed in the middle of the hallway." She said.  
  
Before he could reply, she tried for her menu, but Kaiba was way ahead of her and snatched it away.  
  
" Dummit Aleron!" She said.  
  
" Desole." He said laughing.  
  
" Will ya at least tell mae why Ah cain't see ma menu?" She asked.  
  
" Non." He said smirking.  
  
Jesse growled in irritation. He was doing this just to see her irritated. She was cute when she was angry. But he was running on a time limit, so he called a waiter over.  
  
" Alright chere. What is your favorite food of all time?" He asked.  
  
" My favorite food of all time? You promise you won't laugh?" She said; once again blushing.  
  
" Je promets." He said.  
  
(OGE: Before you read what she requested, I highly suggested you put a towel over your keyboard.)  
  
" Baby back ribs, candied yams and chocolate layer cake." She said counting on her fingers.  
  
" Sounds pretty good." He said.  
  
She nodded in agreement. She hadn't had good soul food since she left the states. Her father was a good cook, but he didn't have the time to cook anymore. She was lost in her thoughts until she heard Kaiba say something to the maître d'.  
  
" Nous aurons qu'elle a dit. N'a pas laisser son évêché n'importe quel des menus ou la note. M'a reçu?" He said to the maître d'.  
  
" Oui le monsieur." He said leaving.  
  
" Whot did you jist tell him?" Jesse asked suspiciously.  
  
" Rien. Nothing." He said innocently.  
  
Jesse didn't believe him, but she said nothing more. Kaiba on the other hand, couldn't keep the grin off his face. Sure he could lie and make it look like it when he wanted. But he liked Jesse knowing he was up to something and her not knowing what it was. She just continued to frown at her drinking glass in front of her.  
  
" 'Ey chere, don't frown. Your face is much too pretty for that." He said.  
  
" Do you eva turn off yer charm?" She asked.  
  
" Try not to." He said.  
  
" You are a special person Aleron." She said.  
  
" Only for you chere." He said smiling.  
  
Jesse knew that smile. That was the same smile he gave her in the limo on their way to the restaurant. Before she knew it, arms were around her waist and demanding lips were pressed against hers.  
  
But before Kaiba could begin to enjoy their make-out session. He caught the voice of someone he hoped he'd never see again. That voice sliced through his brain and ruined his mood.  
  
" Hey mac! Yous seen a guy and a gurl come in heah?! Da gurl's real pretty and da guy's Seto Kaiba!"  
  
" Excuse me sir, what is your name and do you have a reservation?" A maître d' asked.  
  
" It's Joey Wheeler and no I don't! I-Nevermind I see them over there!! Hey Jesse!!" 


	8. Sweet & Sour

A/N: Pretty much majority Jesse/Kaiba. Well, that is what ya want. So we'll see what happens in the next few chapters, ja? Extra long chapter, Happy Turkey Day!  
  
Oh, yeah. I had to quit the italics. FF.Net loader is starting to piss me off extremely. I've uploaded this thing 3 times!!  
  
  
  
Jesse broke away from her make-out session with Kaiba to see who called her name. She didn't think anyone would know her there. She didn't know anything about the place herself.  
  
" Hey, it's Joey! Ova heah Joey!" She said waving.  
  
****************  
  
Joey had heard from the desk girl that Kaiba had left the school. He had to do a little heavy flirting to find where it was he went, but he found it and got a ride. He didn't want Kaiba having any fun without him. He wasn't going to just give Jesse up and go away.  
  
No, he was going to make Kaiba work for this. True, he wasn't the one she met first, but they definitely had chemistry. They were both Americans and they liked the same things; excluding Kaiba.  
  
Grinning broadly once he spotted them, Joey made his way over. He dragged a chair over and sat on Jesse's other side. He noticed right away that Kaiba was glaring him down. He really didn't want him here. Judging by how close they had moved, he was glad that he had come there when he did.  
  
" Hey Jesse, Kai-Aleron." Joey said.  
  
That slip made Kaiba narrow his eyes at Joey. Joey shivered at the look. He looked like he was going to just reach over and strangle him. The only reason he hadn't was because Jesse was there.  
  
" Hi Joey. What are ya doing heah Joey?" Jesse asked.  
  
" Uh, well, I was kind of skipping." He said rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.  
  
" Joey! Yer grades'll suffer! And you'll 'ave make-up work an' somethin' ta stay afta school fo'!" Jesse chided.  
  
" His grades already suffer, he's got make-up work as tall as you and he stays after school daily for one thing or another." Kaiba said.  
  
" Watch it Frenchie. I'm not the only one wit' secrets." Joey warned.  
  
*********************  
  
Kaiba glared at Joey for the third time in 30 seconds. That had to be some kind of record somewhere. How dare he threaten him!! He really wanted to just reach over and throttle him right there in front of everyone. But he didn't dare attempt this in front of Jesse.  
  
He saw the way she smiled when he came in. Though she had smiled at him the same way, it was his smile to see and his alone. He didn't want to share Jesse with anyone, let alone a mutt. Nevertheless there was nothing he could do less he blow his cover.  
  
" Monsieur Joey, so nice to see you again. It is quite the coincidence that you are here. How did you find manquer Jesse and myself?" He asked.  
  
" Well, I just happened to be around and I saw you walk in." He said smiling.  
  
* Sure you did you stupid animal*, Kaiba thought to himself. He knew that Joey had to have bribed the desk girl for his location. Joey wasn't able to go to a place like this, and he wasn't lucky enough to just see them get in.  
  
" So Jesse, how'ya doin' lately?" Joey asked.  
  
" Oh, Aleron has kept mae busy. Whot wit callin' mae and takin' mae out fo' lunch todah. Ah didn't wont ta come in heah 'cause Ah'm not reallah dressed for a place like this. But Aleron insisted and heah we are." She said gesturing to the restaurant they were in.  
  
" You look cute. Even in casual clothes." Joey was smiling dumbly and holding his head in his hands. His attraction to the Texas girl was evident.  
  
" Thank ya Joey. Ya look good yourself." She said smiling back.  
  
Joey reached to take her hand. But Kaiba saw this. He placed a possessive arm around Jesse's waist and jerked her over to him.  
  
" Oh! Aleron!" She said laughing.  
  
He spared her a small smile, but he shot Joey a forewarning glare.  
  
*Can you say 'mine' mutt?*  
  
**********************  
  
Joey glared at Kaiba from his position next to Jesse. He did all but yank her into his lap and declare "MINE!". He started to growl, but that would only lead to a dog joke. He would have to settle for something else to get him to back off.  
  
" So Jesse, what are ya doing Wednesday? I wanna take ya out." He said.  
  
" Oh, Sorrah. Aleron's takin' mae out then." She said.  
  
" What about Thursday?" He asked.  
  
" Well, Thursday's-"  
  
" Taken as well. I am taking mademoiselle Jesse to the fair that day." Kaiba interjected.  
  
" Oh no yer not!! I'M taking Madam-mayor-cell Jesse to the fair!!" Joey said.  
  
" First off, it's mademoiselle, vous l'idiot. Second of all, she is going with me." He said.  
  
" Over my dead body!!"  
  
" Don't tempt me!!"  
  
" Guys! Guys! Please don't fight ova mae. Ya can both take mae out on Thursday aright?" Jesse cut in.  
  
" But I don't wanna share. Especially with Frenchie over dere." Joey protested.  
  
" Fermer en haut le chien!" Kaiba snapped.  
  
" What was dat?!!" He asked.  
  
" Joey! Aleron! Stop it!" Jesse pulled away from both of them. She was getting tired of this real quick.  
  
" This is gittin' reallah old reallah fast! Ya can both take mae ta tha fair or Ah'll go alone! There is no otha option! Ah refuse to be some prize ya'll can fight ova!" She said loudly.  
  
******************  
  
Kaiba stared at Jesse in shock. She blew up at them because they were fighting over her? Most girls loved that. He didn't know what was wrong, but that was beside the point. The point was he needed to get Joey out and away from Jesse before she started to like him.  
  
" Mes excuses. Mademoiselle Jesse is right. It is, how do you say, uncivilized to fight in the presence of a lady. We should both accompany her to the fair." He said.  
  
" Yeah, I guess yer right Jesse. I can git with dat. As long as you're dere, I know it'll still be a beautiful night." Joey said.  
  
" Uh, thanks Joey." She was totally caught off guard by his flirting and blushed. Kaiba seethed. He was supposed to be the only one to make her blush like that. He was supposed to be the one complimenting her. Joey had to go.  
  
" Mes excuses. I shall return shortly." He said getting up to leave.  
  
He saw Joey make a face at him as he left. He had always had a resentment towards Joey for being that stupid and annoying him. But now, now he was going too far. He had to GO.  
  
******************  
  
Jesse couldn't believe them. They were causing a scene and acting like children over a toy. She knew she should be flattered nevertheless she couldn't help but be agitated at them.  
  
" Jesse?" Joey shyly asked.  
  
" Hm? Wha? What is it Joey?" She asked.  
  
" What do ya see in him?" He gestured towards where Aleron had gone.  
  
" Ah don' know. He's sweet. He cares about mae. He's totally honest wit mae. He'd neva lie ta mae." She said.  
  
" That's what you think." He muttered.  
  
" Whatja say Joey?" She asked curiously.  
  
" Uh, I think he stinks." He said quickly.  
  
" That's not nice Joey." She said.  
  
" But he wants you too. And I don't wanna share you." He pouted.  
  
" Joey...This is verry hard fo' mae, bein' heah wit both of you. Ah'm reallah confused at tha moment Joey. So many different parts of mae tellin' mae diff'rent thangs. " She said quietly.  
  
" Sorry Jesse. I didn't mean ta put so much pressure on ya. Ya will choose me won'tcha?" He asked smiling.  
  
" Ah-"  
  
" Mes excuses monsieur, but I must ask you ta leave." A large waiter grabbed Joey by his collar and lifted him out of the chair.  
  
" Hey!!" Joey thrashed as he tried to get away from the large man's grip. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of a certain blue-eyed someone. He felt his resolve snap and he just bucked wildly trying to get free.  
  
" You blue-eyed devil!! I'll gitcha fo' dis Kaiba!! You'll pay!!"  
  
" No reservation, no place for you!" Joey was thrown out on his butt right into the street.  
  
******************  
  
Kaiba smirked as he watched Joey be put out. He was getting too close to Jesse and he didn't like the way their closeness was going. He didn't want to share Jesse with anyone, especially not the mutt from the States.  
  
He walked over towards Jesse as she was trying to figure out what was going on. But she didn't understand French and the guy she was talking to wasn't going to be of much use.  
  
" Where is monsieur Joey?" He asked innocently.  
  
" He was thrown out." She said sadly.  
  
" Don't feel bad for him chere. We can get him a doggy bag if you like." He said.  
  
*Hah! Doggy bag. I kill myself.* Kaiba thought smiling.  
  
" Maybe Ah should go see if he's aright. They threw him out kinda hard." She stood up and started to walk over there.  
  
Kaiba glared at the blond American through the window. He was gone but he was still getting her attention. This meant he was going to have to plan and plot against him. That meant he needed time. Time he didn't have, but would have to make. Either spend Wednesday dancing with his cowgirl or spend it planning different ways to break his legs. Decisions, decisions...  
  
" Sit." He gently pulled Jesse down in his lap; electing a cry of surprise from her as she fell. " Do not worry about monsieur Joey chere. He had a hard head."  
  
" If ya say so." She shrugged.  
  
" Chere?"  
  
" Hm?"  
  
" I'm going to have to break our date on Wednesday. I have a lot of work to do. But I promise to see you on Thursday."  
  
" Eh, no big. Oh hey, the foods heah." She pointed behind him towards the waiter coming their way.  
  
Everything looked great. But it was the cake that got most of Jesse's attention. Kaiba noticed this and noted how much she liked chocolate. He also noted how much she liked to eat dessert by the way she collected some frosting on her finger. But he caught her hand before she could put it in her mouth and took it into his; making sure to remove all the chocolate. All this made her erupt in laughter.  
  
" You are so bad."  
  
" You gonna punish me?"  
  
" You'd enjoy it too much."  
  
" Can I help it if I really like sweets?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Oi!! It cut the end of my chapter!! So I had to remove it and write the ending all over again. Muuuu, all of you that wanted a lemon, you'll have to write it. I'm not allowed to write such things. You've got my permission to use her name and whatever else ya need from me to do it. Just remember three things: she's black (That's right, if ya didn't know, ya know now!), she's got a southern accent and she can't duel to save her life.  
  
Other than that, laisser bon ton rouleau!! 


	9. Preparation

Seto Kaiba had problems. 

For one, he was lying to totally innocent girl who really liked him. She was amiable, she didn't love him for his money, she didn't want to challenge him to a duel or make an offer for his Blue Eyes White Dragon, she wasn't trying to hurt him as far as he knew and she wasn't after his company. Whenever he did tell her, she would be pretty pissed and probably WANT to hurt him then. 

For two, Joey was now tangled in this web of lies. He was after Jesse too. This created more problems because he knew who he was. And that was information he would rather keep under wraps until he decided he was finished with Jesse. The mere presence of the blond American disturbed him, the fact that he also desires Jesse, just pissed him off. He had to think of ways to get rid of him at the amusement park the next day or he would surely kill the boy with his bare hands the next time he saw him.  

For three, he was going to a public area. There was no amount of make-up or clothing he could put on to cover himself there. Why did his mouth say it before his brain thought about it? He was going to have to think of something to wear and something totally new to do to his hair and appearance. 

For four, he was really starting to like this girl. More than he cared to acknowledge. He was so smitten that he had absentmindedly doodled her name all over his things at school when he was pretending to listen in class. He was also made aware he did it on some documents at work when one of his clients asked him whom 'Jesse' was. He really had it bad and worst of all, he didn't even know it.

Lastly, and the least important, he had taken so much time off to be with Jesse that he was behind in work. This was why his fingers were going 50mph and his mind was working overtime to accommodate for the work and thinking of plans to deal with the annoying mutt, Joey Wheeler. 

Not to mention the voice in his head that would not just shut up and stay that way. It was making it very hard to get any work done  

**_You do know Denial ain't just a river in Egypt, Kaiba,_******said his conscious.

" Shut up." 

**_She's going to find out and everyone is going to get hurt,_** said the voice.

" And who is everyone?"

**_You, her, the mutt, her, her, did I mention her?_**

" You are increasingly annoying." 

**_What about your feelings for her?_**

****

" What feelings?"

**_Oh come now Kaiba, you're not that dumb. You know you love it when she smiles at you. You know when she laughs it's like music to your ears. You love to kiss her. Look at you; you crave the feeling of her soft, supple lips against your own. _**

" ***Irritated*** Shut up talking to me."

**_You're dense pride is going ruin everything for you!! You love her!!_**

****

" I do not!!"

**_You lie! You know you love her! She's the first thing on your mind in the morning and the last thing at night! She's all you think about besides Duel Monsters, work and Mokuba! That's pretty good as far as you and your standards go._**

****

" What's that supposed to mean?"

**_Oh like you don't know! You know you can be a snob when you want to. But look at listen to yourself! You're bending over backwards because you want to keep Jesse away from Joey and all to yourself. _**

****

" Am not!"

**_Then why go to all the trouble of keeping her away from Joey if you don't want her?_**

****

" I DON'T want her. I just don't want him to have her." 

**_Whatever._**

****

" Nii-sama?" 

Seto looked up from his computer screen for a second to see that Mokuba was in the doorway. He wondered how long he'd been there and how much he heard.

" What is it Mokuba?" 

" Who are you talking to?"

Kaiba winced as he realized he had been talking out loud. 

" Just an online conversation. Nothing for you to worry about." 

" Oh. Okay." He turned around and went back to what he was doing. 

Kaiba shook his head a little at the close call. He was going to have to be more careful. 

But no matter how far he pushed himself into his work, his thoughts lingered on what the annoying voice said to him. Did he really love Jesse? Could that be why she was on his mind all the time? Could that be the reason he was so resentful towards Joey when the blond American tried to charm his way into the American girl's heart? 

No, he shook his head. He had to be exaggerating. He didn't care anything for the girl at all. She was just something to amuse himself with. She didn't know he was famous or rich, so she made nice conversation. Not to mention she tasted like lemons. (There's a joke in there somewhere.) 

He shook his head again; growling in irritation at his own lack of discipline and forced himself to concentrate on the work in front of him. He needed to get done with this so he could plan for the next night with Joey and Jesse. Sweet, innocent Jesse.

" Ugh!!"

*********************

" You're awful quite Joey."

Joey and Yugi were dueling again. Yami was laid out on the couch reading a magazine on Duel Monsters. The American had been a lot quieter than normally. Usually he would make some comment about his or Yugi's move, but today he said nothing.

" Huh? Oh, sorry. I jist got a lot on my mind." He smiled.

" Wanna talk about it?"

" Not really. It's not that I don't want too, I just can't say anything."

" What do you mean?"

" He made me promise not ta say anythin' ta anyone or he'd hurt me. And I dink he will."

" Who's after you Joey?" Yami was now interested.

" It's not me they're after?"

" Serenity then?" 

" Don't ever say dat!!! Kaiba and Serenity?!! Dat's just nightmarish!! Ova my dead body!!"

" Kaiba?" Yami raised an eyebrow.

" Calm down Joey." Yugi put his best friend's fist down. " Now what's this about Kaiba?"

" Who blabbed?1" Joey looked around for any spies.

" Joey, you just did. Now what about Kaiba?" 

" Oh, well, I guess I can tell you guys. But you have to swear on the Millennium Puzzle not to tell anyone else!"

" Not even Tristan and Tea?"

" Tristan knows. But Tea'll go 'women's liberation' on us."

" We swear. SO spill." Yugi sat next to him; the duel long forgotten.

" Well, it all started a few days ago…."

******************    

****

" And now we have a date tomorra."

Joey finished his story and took a swig of his soda. He was going to have to be careful the next night. Kaiba was liable to do anything to get him to back off Jesse. But he had a few plans too. He wasn't going to let him win Jesse without a fight!

" How could he lie like that?! That's immoral!" Yugi frowned.

" He lives in the business world Yugi, he had to learn to lie somewhere." Yami turned a page.

" But Jesse'll be heartbroken when she finds out he's been lying to her." 

" If he ever tells her."

" Oh he'll tell her. Or I'll do it for'em!" Joey punched into his palm.

" It sounds like you really like this girl Joey. Do you want to bust Kaiba's secret wide open and have Jesse to yourself?" Yami turned another page.

" I don' wanna hurt her. I mean she's totally innocent in all dis. Kaiba don't care nothin' 'bout her! Jesse's jist a plaything ta him! I would be a much better friend dan he would!"

" Oh Joey." Yugi looked down sadly.

" I don't know how, but one way or another, Kaiba's coming clean tomorrow!" 

A/N: Had ta put a little Seto/Serenity bashing in there. I hate that pairing. Personally, I think Seto-sama goes with Yami.

Yami: Back off Serenity! Seto Kaiba belongs to me!!

See what I mean? He's so possessive. ^_^ But anyway, the ext chapter is the fair. And boy, oh, boy will it hit the fan in there! Until then, Love, Peace and Chicken Grease!!

****

****


	10. Exposed

Extra disclaimer: I don't own Tommy Hilfiger, Calvin Klein, FUBU, Nike, or anything else you happen to recognize in here. Honestly, do you think I'd be writing fics if I owned all of those names? Please! I'd be makin' mad money! I'd make my own anime series:  Aiko, the Assassin. Hey, that doesn't sound half bad. Hmm……

It had been decided that they would all meet at the carnival after Kaiba and Joey got into an argument over who was going to pick Jesse up. Both boys reluctantly agreed after she threatened to not go at all. They promised they would behave and wouldn't start fighting over her again. 

Joey was decked out in his usual attire of blue jeans, an untucked white T-shirt, his trademark green jacket and his favorite Nike's. He was wearing the new CK cologne and he hoped Jesse was going to be leaning on him.

Kaiba was leaning against the gate smoking carelessly. He was wearing a pair of black leather pants that fit him rather like a second skin. He was also wearing a custom made Tommy Hilfiger muscle shirt that hugged his chest and accented his abs. He too wore cologne; T for Him Eau de Toilette. Kaiba did not come here to lose.

" You're looking spiffy there Tommy Boy." Joey shot him a sarcastic comment.

Kaiba lazily opened his eyes and looked over at him. He held his cigarette in his lips and gave him the finger. He wasn't in the mood to deal with the puppy dog. He had to play 20 questions with Mokuba before he left and the repetitive music was getting to him. 

" 'Ey! Guys! Ova heah!!" 

*********************

Jesse ran up to the gates of the amusement park. She had had a hard day, though her face didn't show it. She had been up the past night trying to figure out what kind of mess she had gotten herself into with the two boys. 

She cared about both of them dearly and didn't want to see them hurt. She didn't realize that Joey was getting so close to her and how close she was getting to Aleron. She had met Aleron first granted, but he had abandoned her at a movie and Joey was there. Both boys were sweet and she knew she was in trouble. 

Her emotions were more tangled than Christmas lights from the attic only put up once a year and taken down again. She couldn't tell where friendship ended and love began. It was all so confusing. She was so in love with two. It was tearing her up inside and there was nothing she could think to do about it. 

So would have to do her best and figure out who it was going to be tonight. If she couldn't figure it out by then, then she would break it off with both boys. It would be better for all of them if that happened anyway. 

As she neared the gate, she tried to put the thought to the outermost reaches of her mind. It had taken her a good while to pick out her clothes that night. She almost went out in her riding clothes.

Once her father reminded her just exactly what she was wearing and where she was going, she had decided on something else to wear. She had on some navy and red trimmed jeans and a wine colored Fubu stretch-neck tee.  She had on some Skechers and a black and white bandanna on her head. It was her father's idea.

She stopped in front of them and leaned over panting. " Am Ah late?" 

" Non, chere." Kaiba stood up straight and shot her a sexy smile that immediately had her cheeks inflamed. Then she waved the smoke away from her face. 

" Ne, Aleron, ya should quit." 

He shrugged and tossed his cigarette into the garbage." Done. Anything else chere?" 

" Wait a minute!" Joey barked," You'll just give up your disgusting habit just like dat because she says ya should?"

" That's right monsieur Joey. I would do anything for mademoiselle Jesse." 

" Pffft! Whatever! You'll be at it again in minutes!" Joey crossed his arms and glared at him.

" Go chase your tail."

" What was dat?!!" 

" 'Ey! Ah walked heah, Ah can jist as easily walk back! Ah'm warning you two!" Jesse split them apart and fixed them with a glare that showed she was serious and dared them to challenge.

Both silenced the argument that was brewing between them. They were going to have it out anyway; they were just going to have to do it while Jesse wasn't looking. Besides, they still had plans for each other.

***************

" So what do you want to do first Jesse?"

" Ah don't know. This place is so big. All tha rides and all tha things ta do." 

Jesse, Joey and Kaiba were walking through the fair grounds. The crowds there were so big, they could barely go two feet without getting knocked into. It seemed the whole town was there. 

Kaiba hoped no one recognized him here. He wasn't trying to let his secret get out yet. Jesse would be so furious at him. He really didn't want to end this just yet. He was still having fun.

He also hoped they didn't run into Yugi-tachi. They were nuisances when they got around him. Especially that Tea girl. She was damned annoying when she went off on her friendship rants. He wished someone would shut her up. 

" Why not do both chere? Ride something and then do something afterwards?" 

" Sounds like a plan ta mae." 

" Jerk." Joey muttered crossing his arms. 

They made their way over to the rides. They stopped in front of a humongous roller coaster called the 'Scorpion'. It was supposed to be one of the fastest ones in the world. You sat in a cart and got buckled in as the ride took you through loops, twists and turns. 

" Wow. Dat thing's huge." 

" You alright chere?" 

Jesse was trembling as she looked up at the coaster with wide eyes." Monster coaster…Speed…. Must…. Ride!!!" 

She took off towards the loading ramp. Joey and Kaiba watched in shock. They didn't know what had happened to her. First she was standing there in fear, now she was bouncing up and down in line; waiting to get on.

" Are you ready for this puppy?" 

" I love roller coasters. You eva been on one rich boy?"

" Yeah. I've also been on a super sonic jet."

" Show off." 

" LabraDORK Retriever." 

" C'mon you two!! Let's ride!!" Jesse was already at the front of the line waiting on them.

***************

" Yeeehaa!! That was so wicked awesome!! C'mon boys!" 

" Monsieur Aleron, you're trembling. Are ya alright ova dere?" 

" Fermer votre bouche!"

" Heehee! Who's da puppy now?"

Jesse, Kaiba and Joey walked through the games section of the fair. Kaiba had underestimated the roller coaster and was glad he didn't eat anything before hand. The two Americans handled it just fine, but he was not going to ride another roller coaster as long as he lived. 

" Let me win ya a doll Jesse." Joey stopped at a basketball booth. All you had to do was make 4 straight shots and you won a prize. The prizes were stuffed dolls that were Duel Monsters.

" Go fo' it Joey." 

Joey paid the man 2$ and received a ball. He made the first shot and missed the last two. In fact, the last one bounced off the back off the booth and hit someone walking by them. 

" Very nice Monsieur Joey." Kaiba clapped in mock praise.

" You can do betta?" 

" I can." 

Joey moved aside and gestured for him to go for it. Kaiba paid the man and took the basketball. He made all 4 shots perfectly. 

" Kono toko de ne (That's how it's done)." He arrogantly ran his finger under his nose and gestured to the basket. 

" I don't like you." Joey glared at him.

Jesse ignored them and walked up so she could pick her prize. There were four to choose from: Flame Swordsmen, Dark Magician, Saggi the Dark Clown and the Blue Eyes White Dragon. 

" So which one do you like better Jesse? The Flame Swordsmen or the Blue Eyes Weak Dragon?" Joey stood on one side of her.

" It's Blue Eyes White Dragon Monsieur Joey. It's always going to be stronger than the Fag Swordsmen." Kaiba leaned over on the other side of her.

" Actually guys, Saggi is mah favorite. And Ah don't even duel." Jesse received her clown stuffed doll and walked on. 

" What?!!" Both boys immediately fell over.

****************** 

They had been at the fair for about an hour now and Joey and Kaiba were still trying to get rid of each other. Both of them wanted to be alone with the Texan and they wanted the other one gone. 

Joey had put his plans into action. He tried to ditch Kaiba at the hotdog stand, but he stayed there. He tried to ditch him at the water log ride, but he ended up completely dry and he was soaking wet. In the go kart/bumper car race, he tried to ram him off the road, but Kaiba stayed on the road. They got their side bumpers locked together and stayed that way until the end of the race.

Kaiba had his own plans too. He almost lost Joey at the tunnel of love, but he actually got in a boat behind them and followed them. Joey got lost in the haunted house so he was happy for that. But Jesse asked him to back and find him when they got out.

 Now he did get some time alone with the cowgirl on the Ferris wheel. They had a nice little make-out session. But Joey was right there waiting when they got off and he was mad as a hornet. He knew that Kaiba had arranged for those security officers to come and search him. 

" Dat does it Kaiba!! Dis game is over!" Joey pointed a finger at him.

" Shut up you mutt!" Kaiba snapped. 

" No! I ain't gonna shut up!! Ya been tryin' ta get rid o'me all night Seto Kaiba and I'm tired of it!" 

" I said shut your mouth you stupid animal!!" 

Kaiba and Joey went at it finally. They were rolling around on the ground trying to strangle each other and trying to hit each other. They had been holding out on this hostility for a long time and it was finally coming out. 

**********************

Jesse stood in confusion at the whole situation. What was Joey talking about and who was Seto Kaiba? 

Wait a minute. 

She thought back to when they past a booth where the man running it was reading a magazine. On the cover was a guy named: Seto Kaiba. He had brown hair and blue eyes just like Aleron and they were built pretty much the same. 

And she noticed that he lost his accent when he was yelling at Joey before he tried to choke him. It slowly came together and she didn't like the picture that formed.

" No," Jesse shook her head," It's not true."

She felt tears brim her eyes. It was a lie. Everything was a lie. He hadn't been honest with her since the day he meet her. Nothing was real. Everything was just a fabrication. 

" No, Aleron," She looked up at them.

*******************

By now the security guards had come and pulled them apart. Joey and Kaiba were still trying to get at each other. They still wanted to beat each other's face in; even if it meant they were going to be thrown out.

" No, Aleron." 

Both boys looked up at Jesse. She looked like she was going to cry. Her eyes were watery and she clenched her fists. Her eyes were on Kaiba and he could think of nothing to say.

" You're Seto Kaiba?" She finally said.

Kaiba winced. His secret was out. She knew. She knew! What was he going to do now?! She knew he was lying! What was going to happen now? Would she hit him? Would she cry? He wished she would do something, the silence was killing him. 

" Dat's right! He's Seto Kaiba! He's been lyin' ta ya all along!!" Joey piped.

Jesse turned to look at him with hurt in her eyes. " You knew?" 

" I…I…" He could only stutter as he realized his mistake. 

" How could you?! Both you?!" 

She turned and ran off towards the parking lot. Joey and Kaiba were left at the gate; banned from the carnival for the rest of the night. They watched Jesse run until she disappeared among all the cars there.

" This is all your fault Kaiba!" 

" I swear if you say one more thing to me, I'm going to severely hurt you." 

A/n: Alright, one more vote, and this time it's final. Who should get the girl in the end Kaiba or Joey? And if anyone's good at fanart, could you draw Jesse? I've never seen her before. :p     


	11. Aftermath

" …And in other news, famous CEO of KaibaCorp. and former world champion, Seto Kaiba, was seen  in a confrontation with the runner-up from Duelist Kingdom, Joey Wheeler in the Domino Fair. Witnesses say the two got into an altercation over the attention of a young woman whose name has yet to be released. Both duelists were removed from the fair as soon as their fight broke ou-"

Seto Kaiba angrily turned his TV off and threw the remote control against the wall. He couldn't be any more pissed off if he tried. That entire night was a total bust. He had barely made it to work that day without the press ripping him apart. His reputation was taking a mudd bath and the fact it was over some girl he happened to take interest in was making it worse.

Jesse had found out. She knew who he was at last. His secret identity was blown. He didn't intend to tell her right then. He didn't have any plans to tell her anytime soon. He didn't think it would last this long. He thought he was just having an innocent conversation with another person. He honestly didn't intend for this whole 'Aleron' deal to go this far. Just a few talks with someone down to earth and he'd never see her again.

However, that wasn't the case. Jesse had turned out to be a totally different person than he was used too. She was cocky and self-conscious at the same time. She moved on impulse but she wasn't stupid. She could ride a mega monster roller coaster no problem, but chicken out going into a high-class restaurant in casual clothes. She lived in middle-class Domino and yet she was comfortable with it. She tried to pay her way every time, and he knew she didn't have too much money. 

Then there was the fact she was a virgin kisser. When he first kissed her, she almost bit his tongue from shock. It was nice to actually kiss a girl who had never kissed someone before. Usually when a girl was lucky enough to kiss him, she took it too far and he had to break it off. Jesse almost fell over when he put his tongue in her mouth. He would have laughed if his mouth were free. Girls like her didn't come around everyday… 

But she knew and she was devastated when she found out. The moment just kept playing over and over in his head. The way she looked was heartbreaking. It was like she found out her parents were dead, her house burned down and her bank account was robbed. And her voice, Kami-sama how it cracked when she yelled at them and accused them…

Kaiba shook his head in irritation. " There's nothing I can do about it now. It's over and it's probably for the best that she did find out. I've missed too much work already. My clients wouldn't take too well to me having an American girlfriend anyway." 

He resolved the best thing he could do was try and finish the work he had been doing before the entire disaster began. He cracked his neck and opened his laptop to get to work. 

" You have 1000 new E-Mails Seto Kaiba." Chimed his personal computer.

Kaiba groaned and dropped his head on his desk. This wasn't happening. His date was a bust, his rep was a mess, he was way behind in business, the media was having a field day outside his office, he felt a huge migraine coming on-

" Kaiba-san?" Nichi, the secretary, shyly came in through the intercom.

Not even bothering to lift his head, he pressed the button to answer with a muffled: " What now?"

" There's an abrasive, young American demanding to see you, and-" She was cut off in her sentence," Hey! You can't just walk in there!!"

" Git outta my way!!"

Kaiba's head shot up as he recognized the voice and the accent of the 'abrasive, young American'. He knew exactly who that was out there and he didn't want to deal with them right now.

" Anyone but him." He groaned.

The door was kicked open and in walked Joey Wheeler. He looked like he was angry and ready to fight. Brown eyes flashed heatedly as he stalked into the room. His fists were clinched and he was actually growling like the dog he was taunted as. He jumped up on his deck and shook his fist in his face.

" Kaiba!! You blue-eyed demon! I'm gonna pound yer face in!" 

" Oh. This I need," Kaiba groaned," I don't have time for you Wheeler. Why don't you go play on the freeway?"

" Keep my Saturday afternoons outta dis!! You broke Jesse's heart!!" Joey pointed an accusing finger at him. 

" If I'm mistaken, that was not a single person act." Kaiba was pretty calm for someone with an irate American on his desk staring down at him. 

" I…Well…," Joey stuttered," You did it first!!"

" Tell me Joey, when you did meet Jesse, did you take in account that she was on a date with someone else? Did you consider you might be digging up a bone buried by another dog?"

Joey got off his desk to ponder his question; not sure if it were an insult or a real question. " Kindaaaaaaaa-no." 

" Well, that was MY date you incompetent mutt. You invaded and got involved with Jesse. When she found out about me, you opened your big mouth to try and gloat and add to my displeasure. Unfortunately for you, Jesse's smarter than you are and she figured out that you knew about me long before she did. So, you're in the doghouse too."

Joey leaned against the desk thinking. Kaiba sweatdropped. He didn't have all day for Joey to think. " Just take my word for it Wheeler, don't try to figure it out for by hand. You'll give yourself a headache." 

" Uh…'kay. But how are we going to get Jesse to speak to us again? I tried to call her and she won't answer." 

" 'We'? 'We' aren't doing anything Wheeler. Jesse didn't mean anything to me. She was just a form of amusement; a vacation from being me if you will. I have no intention of ever seeing her again." 

That did it. That did IT. If smoke could come out of a human's ears, it would be coming out of Joey's. He had never been so mad at him before. Other times came close, but not like this. He thought for sure he might just hit the CEO right there in his own office. 

In fact, that's just what he did.

Kaiba was laid out on the floor in shock; holding the left side of his face as it turned red from the sudden assault. 

" You…You hit me…" 

" Well, I hope it knocked some sense into ya!! I didn't really think you were cold-hearted before, but to just play with someone and deir emotions like dat! Dat's just inhumane!! Yer cruel!! Dat girl loved you! She genuinely cared about you! And ya treat her like dis! Ya heartless basdid!! It's betta she ain't with ya; she deserves someone a lot more human than you!!"

Kaiba glared hard a t Joey as he stormed out of his office as quickly as he came in. He had never been hit like that since he was a child and staying with his foster father. And what was the pup saying? Jesse loved him? No, that couldn't be true. She was just a form of amusement; she was not supposed to gain any attachment to him. Just like he had no attachment to her. 

Now if he could only get rid of this guilty feelings and the dull ache in his heart.

************************ 

Joey stomped out of the large business building and started on his long walk home. He couldn't believe the things that Kaiba had said! He talked about Jesse like she was absolutely nothing! Like she was just a toy, and it would be 'beneath him' to even apologize for what he had done to her. 

Well, there was nothing he could do about Kaiba. But he wasn't going to give up trying to get Jesse to forgive him. He did overrun their date and he had intent to tell 'Aleron' to beat it until he found out who he was. Then he and Kaiba were in competition for her. They were so busy trying to win their prize; they forgot she was a person. 

None of this…**game** should have ever happened. It went too far. He should have busted Kaiba when he had the chance. Or he should have told the truth himself. Now they were all suffering. This was all a big mistake. 

" I gotta get Jesse ta talk ta me again. She can't stay mad forever. There's got to be something I can do…" 

Joey stopped at the bus station and waited for the next bus. When it finally arrived, he still hadn't thought of a solution. But the billboard on the side of the bus gave him a great idea.

" Eh, 'Go visit your loved ones; Fly Sakura Airs'? That's it! I'll go visit Jesse!! She can't turn me down at her own home, right?"

******************

" And then you decide whether to put the card in attack or defense."

" Hmm. Whot about trap cards?"

" You put those down either before or after summoning a monster. Just like magic cards." 

" And ritual monsters?"

" You summon those like regular monsters, but they require summoning cards. And you have to give up monsters to summon them."

" Okay…Hah! I play Red Archery Girl in attack mode! Destroy the Dragon Zombie!"

" You did it again. You can't kill a zombie that way. Now my cards are way stronger than yours."

" Ah ta 'ell wit it! Ah neva liked duelin' and Ah gonna start likin' it nah!!

Bones sighed. He had been trying to teach Jesse James the basics to Duel Monsters for an hour and a half now. She didn't seem to get it. So far he had a 27-0 record in their duels. She really wasn't made for dueling. 

In her outburst/tantrum, Jesse kicked the dueling matt off her bed. She then crossed her arms and scowled at the wall. " This game is unfair to females!!"

" Actually, there are quite a few female duelists. You'll just never be one."

" Shut up!"

Bones started laughing. Jesse growled and 'hmphed'. So she wasn't a duelist. She could still ride horses and teach others to ride horses. She grabbed her Saggi doll and stuck her tongue out at Bones.

" Hey Bones! C'mere a minute!!"

" Comin'! Later oneechan!"

" Yea, get out ototochan!" 

This time it was Bones who stuck his tongue out as he was leaving. Jesse scowled at the now closed door and flopped back on her bed; taking Saggi with her. 

Spending time at home with her father and his friends was helping, but she was still depressed. She couldn't get over what had happened last week. She had intended to choose either Joey or Kaiba, but instead she left with no one. 

Kaiba had lied to her. She didn't even know who he was aside from what she read in the newspapers. This person was a stranger and she didn't know him. 

And Joey, he knew the entire time. He knew she was being lied to and he didn't say anything at all. He just went along with it like he was part of the con. 

Then of course, she was not totally innocent either. She had lead Joey on while continuing to see Aler-Kaiba. And it got them all in trouble. She hated herself for it, but she couldn't do anything about what she did in the past. 

Now matter how much it hurt, Jesse knew it was best for all of them to just leave each other alone. 

* Knock Knock Knock * 

" Jesse! Get tha door for me!"

Jesse sighed and placed Saggi down on her bed. She walked out of her room and through the living room where her father and his friends were sitting on the couch watching a football game.

" Run! Run, you stupid git!!" 

" Forget it Sid, your team lost. Gimme my money!"

" It's not over yet Keith. They still have ten minutes!!"

" At 50 to 21?"

" Ah shut it Zigor! What do you know?!"

" We know you lost and you're bitter!"

Sid sulked against the couch and gave them the two-fingered salute. Jesse laughed and went to answer the door. What she found at the door was a surprise.

" What are you doing here mutt?!"

" I should ask you tha same thing ya blue-eyed devil!!" 

Joey and Kaiba were wrestling in the hallway. Jesse looked on in shock and horror as they continued to brawl. She finally got her senses back and called for her father.

" Dad-dy!!"

**********************  

Joey and Kaiba were in the middle of beating the crap out of each other. They had met when they both showed up at the American girl's apartment door. They immediately assumed the other was going after Jesse and that started them to fighting again.

" Hey! Hey! Break it up!"

Joey stopped and looked up with a tuff of brown hair in his hand. He knew that voice. He knew that voice well. 

" Bandit Keith!!" 

Yes, the intercontinental champion was standing in the doorway in front of Jesse with his arms crossed and his blue eyes glaring. His lackies were standing behind him

Joey and Kaiba instantaneously stood up. They were both in shock of the scene in front of them." What are ya doin' here Keith?!"

" I live here you moron!"

" But Jesse lives here!"

" She lives with me." 

Both of them pointed to the leather clad bandit in an accusing manner with the shock still on their faces." Bandit Keith is your father?!"

Jesse and Keith exchanged glances; then burst out laughing. " Ya think Keith Howard is ma 'daddy'?!"

" Well, isn't he?" 

Jesse stopped laughing long enough to talk." Not in so many words. See, Ah don' 'ave a dad. Me an' ma motha don't 'get along' so Ah moved heah. Ah needed an apartment, he needed a dependent. Ova time, he became a fatha ta mae. So Ah call him 'daddy' and he calls mae 'kid'." 

They gave them a dubious look. Keith rolled his eyes and decided to explain it to them." Look, it's obvious! My eyes are blue, her's are hazel! My hair is blond; her's is black! She's black and I'm white! And you call yourself a genius!"

" Uh…I guess it makes sense." 

" Ignore him. He doesn't understand conversations that have more than 3 words."

" Hey! Shut up Kaiba!"

" Make me you Basset Hound!"

" Dat does it!"

There they went again. Everyone else sweatdropped. Jesse sighed and looked to Keith." Whot do we do nah?"

" I saw let'em kill each other. C'mon, the game's back on!"

And so they shut the door; leaving the blond and brunette to battle it out.

" I'll make ya pay for dat ya rich jerk!"

" Ah, bury it with your bone collection, you twit!!"


End file.
